


Memory

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron and Camille chat about pizza
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Memory

“Aaron are you listening to me?”Camille asked 

“You wanted me to order some pizza”Aaron remembered what Camille had told him to do earlier 

“Pepperoni to be exact”Camille tells him 

“I already knew that you wanted that”Aaron mentioned 

“Good memory”Camille said 

“Also some cheese for me”Aaron replies 

“You just adore cheese”Camille laughed 

“I definitely do”Aaron says


End file.
